Summer Of Love
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: The Azu girls only have the summer before they face their adult lives.  And it will be a summer that they never will forget.  Shoujo-ai.  NOTE:  Chapter 6 has been edited.
1. The First Step To A Crazy Summer

A/N: This is my first Azumanga Daioh fic, and it's yuri (well...more like shoujo-ai, but whatever), so if you don't like that, don't read it. I hope it is okay (and that I don't accidentally make the characters OOC by accident...), but if anyone has suggestions or criticisms, please review. Also, I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

Also, this is going to be primarily a OsakaxChiyo fic, but that's not the only pairing. They won't be too hard to guess, though.

One other thing: Don't expect routine updates. I have several other fics to work on, so new chapters might be sparse.

* * *

(A/N: This takes place right after Yomi finds out her test results after graduation)

"Alright, gang! Let's go have fun!"

"C'mon! Let's go, Chiyo-chan!"

"OK!"

The group of newly-graduated girls made their way to Chiyo's house. That way, they could plan their day trip to Magical Land.

When they got there, Chiyo's mom and dad, who knew that they were planning on going to Magical Land, and they had to ask some important questions to the group. Just basic questions, like how much money they needed and when they were going to pick them up. Then, they loaded into 2 vehicles, and they left.

* * *

When they got to the theme park, Chiyo's parents gave her some money for the group to get in and for some lunch, then they dropped them off. However, they would be back at closing time to pick them up.

Once inside the park, the group split into 3 groups: Osaka and Chiyo, Kagura and Sakaki, and Tomo and Yomi. The 3 smaller groups agreed to meet up for lunch roughly at noon, and they took off in different directions.

* * *

There you go. It was more of an introduction chapter than I meant, but...whatever. Please R&R!


	2. A Day At Magical Land, Part 1

This is part 2 of a double update. The last chapter was a short intro, so I figured I would give you a little more.

I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

Osaka and Chiyo decided early on not to do roller coasters, so they spent most of the morning just walking around, enjoying the calmer rides as they came up.

After a fun turn on the Carousel, the two decided that they needed a break from walking, so they sat on a bench.

"Ahh. Isn't today fun so far, Chiyo-chan?"

"Definitely! I sure am tired, though. It's a good thing we decided to skip the big rides."

"I'll say. I would have passed out by now, or at least thrown up. Just like last time."

"Yeah."

The two then sat back and relaxed in peace. However, a thought occurred to Chiyo, one that she had been thinking about much recently.

"Miss Osaka, do you think that they will like me in America?"

"I'm sure they will, Chiyo-chan! I don't think that there's anyone who doesn't like you!"

"Well...there's Tomo."

"Ah, she's just jealous of your smarts."

"Really? Are you sure she doesn't just like making fun of me?"

"Yep. We're all a little jealous of your brain."

Chiyo looked at her incredulously.

"Really? Even you?"

"Yep."

"But you're smart too, Miss Osaka."

"Nope. It only seems that way. Everything gets all jumbled up there, and then I ramble on, making me look smart."

Chiyo looked away. She knew Osaka was smart, no matter what she said.

Just then however, Osaka's stomach rumbled.

"I think it's time to meet up with the others."

"Agreed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakaki and Kagura, unlike Chiyo and Osaka, did get on the roller coasters. After a while, however, they got tired of them, and they decided to walk around. Then, they found an arcade, complete with a claw machine with stuffed animals. Sakaki couldn't walk away.

Most of her money later, Sakaki was having no luck. Kagura couldn't help but notice.

"Woah there Sakaki! You'll run out of money before we can even get lunch!"

"I...can't help it. I must have it."

"Have what?"

Sakaki pointed at a specific stuffed animal.

"That."

The plushie in question was a near-perfect replica of Maya.

"What is it with you and stuffed animals? You have a lot of them at your house."

"I've always collected them."

"Why?"

At this, Sakaki lost again, causing her to frown.

"I guess it's because I was never able to own pets of my own."

"That makes sense, I guess."

Kagura then looked at the clock on the wall, and she noticed that it was near time to meet back up with the group.

"I think we better go. The other's are going to get lunch soon."

Sakaki reached into her pocket, and discovered that she was out of money.

"Uh, I think that I will have to eat later."

Kagura sweatdroped when she realized exactly what she meant, and she grabbed Sakaki's hand.

"C'mon. I have some extra money, so I'll pay for you."

Sakaki smiled, but she then began to wonder why Kagura was being so nice to her.

* * *

Tomo and Yomi first ran to the biggest roller coaster they could see, and they got on quickly due to a small line. However, both girls underestimated the extremeness of the ride, they both got sick afterwards.

The two then agreed to go on some less extreme rides, and they made their way towards the next ride, a Ferris Wheel.

When their compartment got to the top of the Ferris Wheel, it stopped. A gentle breeze was blowing, and Yomi was really enjoying it.

"Isn't this great Tomo?"

"Yeah. Plus, it's not making me sick."

"I'll say."

Tomo looked over at Yomi, who was smiling, and she felt a sudden pang of regret.

_Not this again._

She then began to argue with herself.

_I know that I like her. I always have. But why can't I bring myself to tell her!_

_It's because you think she'll reject you, you idiot._

_Yeah, but I don't have all the time in the world to tell her!_

"What's up Tomo? You look down."

Tomo snapped out of it.

"What?"

"I said that you look down. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"You? Thinking? Wow."

"Yeah, yeah."

…

_TELL HER ALREADY!_

"Yomi?"

"Yes, Tomo?

"I actually have something to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"...I love you."

* * *

I just love starting a story with a cliffhanger. Stay tuned...and please review.


	3. A Day At Magical Land, Part 2

I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

"You...what?"

"I love you Yomi."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've always had a crush on you. I've just never had the courage to tell you."

"R-really? But you're always a jerk to me!"

"It was all a ploy to hide my secret."

A moment of silence passed as the Ferris Wheel started to turn again.

"...Are you being serious about this?"

"Completely. If I wasn't, I would have made a joke about it by now."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I have realized lately that I don't have much time left to tell you. You're going to one college, and I'm going to another. I might not see you for a long time, and it might be too late when I do."

Yomi looked away.

"I...I don't know what to think of this. I mean...we're both girls!"

"I understand. I just had to get it off my chest."

Just then, the car got to the bottom, and they got off. Slowly, and without a word, the two walked towards the meeting place.

* * *

Once everyone met up, they decided to eat at a Magnetron inside the park.

Everyone ordered their food, and they sat down next to the people that they had been with today. The only exception was that Tomo and Yomi were sitting apart, both feeling awkward at what happened.

Kagura decided to start the conversation.

"So...what did you guys do?"

"Well, Chiyo-chan and I went on the Carousel."

"Did you guys get on any roller coasters?"

"Nope. We didn't think we could handle them today."

"Ok. Sakaki and I did went on them, but we got tired of the lines, so we went to the arcade. Sakaki spent all her money on a claw machine, and I had to pay for her lunch."

Sakaki looked away with a guilty look on her face.

Chiyo, who was sitting next to Yomi, noticed that she was strangely silent.

"Hey Miss Yomi? What the matter?"

Yomi snapped out of it.

"Uh, nothing."

"Well, I've asked everybody else: What did you and Tomo do today?"

"We...uh...walked around and got on some smaller rides, but that's it."

Everybody noticed the tension between the two, but no one decided not to say anything.

Everybody was done with their food by then, and they decided to stick together for the rest of the day.

* * *

After they left the park, everybody went home for the day. Tomo and Yomi avoided each other for the rest of the day.

When the bespectacled girl got home, the first thing she did was crash face-first onto her bed. Then, she spent the next half-an-hour thinking about Tomo, and her feelings towards her.

_So, she likes me. I can't believe it. Then again, it makes sense when I think about it. Why else would she hang around me THAT much over the years?_

_What should I do? I don't think I like her back...do I?_

Then, Yomi had an idea. She needed to talk to someone with knowledge in this area.

She walked downstairs, grabbed the phone, and she dialed.

"_Hello, Aida Residence. Who is this?"_

"Hi. My name is Koyomi Mizuhara."

"_Oh! You're one of Kaori's friends, aren't you? Would you like to talk to her?"_

"Yes please."

"Ok. Just a minute."

…

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Kaorin."

"_Oh! Yomi! What's up?"_

"Actually, I wanted to know if we could meet. I need some help with a problem."

"_Sure! When?"_

"How about right now?"

* * *

I know it's short, but it will get longer. My stories always start small and get bigger. Anyways...please review!


	4. Discovery

One thing before the standard disclaimer: It's time for some shameless product placement! I run a community of ChiyoxOsaka fics called "The Genius and The Space Cadet". It's filled with stories about the most adorable pairing in Azudom! If anyone would like to be a staff member, please PM me.

Oh, and another thing: Thanks to Miz-KTakase for beta-ing this.

*Clears throat* I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

Yomi stood outside of Kaorin's house, and she took a deep breath. One way or another, she was going to find out something about herself, and she spent a second bracing herself for it. Then, she knocked on her door.

"Thanks for letting me come over on short notice, Kaorin."

"No problem! I was just surprised that you came to me instead of Tomo."

"Actually, she's the problem. However, the reason I came to you is because you like girls."

Kaorin looked shocked.

"I DO NOT!"

Yomi responded with a look of "You're not fooling anyone".

"C'mon Kaorin. I've seen how you act towards Sakaki. It's really obvious."

"...Fine, but I only feel that way towards Sakaki."

…

"So, let me guess: You like Tomo."

"No. Tomo likes me."

"Really? How do you know?"

"She confessed to me on the Ferris Wheel at Magical Land."

Kaorin sat back and tried to picture it, and she smiled.

"How romantic! I wish I could do that to Miss Sakaki!"

She then turned towards Yomi.

"And what did you do?"

"I told her that I didn't know what to think about it, and we haven't talked since."

"So what do you want me to help you with?"

"I need you to help me figure out my feelings on this."

"Well, I always noticed something about you two."

"What?"

"Every time you guys fight, you guys always make up. Then, you start fighting again, and the cycle repeats itself."

"Yeah...and?"

"You always forgive her, no matter what. And I've never seen closer friends than you two."

"Ok, but what's your point?"

"Well, you might have feelings for her deep down, and you just might not realize it."

Yomi blinked in surprise. Could she have feelings for Tomo deep inside?

"Tell me, why do you always forgive her for all the jokes she makes about your weight?"

"I always figured it was because I knew that was Tomo, and I couldn't change her if I tried."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No. At least, not anymore."

Kaorin walked over to her desk, and she grabbed a photo album.

"Well, I could help you figure out if you like her or not, but it will cost you."

Yomi looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Relax. It's won't be much."

Yomi weighed her options.

"What do you want for your help?"

"Simple: Something of Sakaki's."

Yomi bust out laughing.

"I should have known!"

"DON'T JUDGE ME OR MY OBSESSIONS!"

Kaorin then took a deep breath.

"Do we have an agreement?"

"...Yeah."

"Good."

She then looked through the album for a few particular pictures. She then held one out for Yomi to look at.

"These are all from the trip I went with you guys on to Chiyo-chan's summer house."

"I recognize these."

"Yep. Now, tell me how you feel about this one."

The picture in question was of Tomo in her swimsuit. Yomi blushed. Kaorin noticed.

"Ok, and this one?"

This one was a picture of Tomo looking at her books, studying. She had a look of worry on her face.

"She looks like she's having trouble with it."

"But how doe's she look to YOU in the picture?"

One word came to Yomi's mind: cute. However, she kept it to herself.

"One last picture."

It was a picture of Tomo and Yomi, arm-in-arm, taken before they left.

Yomi couldn't say anything. Her blush said it all.

"So, how do you feel after seeing these?"

"I...I don't know."

Kaorin looked down, deep in thought. Then, she had an idea.

"Well, there **is **one sure-fired way to find out if you like her, but it's risky."

Yomi was intrigued.

"What is it?"

"Well..."

She then whispered it into Yomi's ear, causing Yomi to blush even harder.

"What!"

"Trust me. If you do that, you will know for sure whether or not you like her."

Yomi sat back, weighing her options. Such a move could either lead to happiness or total chaos. Still, the only other option was to not do anything, and that was destructive as well in it's own way. There was really only one answer.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Great!"

"But how am I going to do it?"

"Well, first you could..."

* * *

Ah! Another cliffhanger! I'm so evil.

Please review!


	5. Open Feelings

I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

The next day, Tomo woke up early. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't go back to sleep, and she went to the kitchen for breakfast.

However, she noticed an envelope on the table addressed to her, so she grabbed it.

Just then, her mom walked in.

"Hi sweetie! Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Uh...eggs please."

"Ok."

Her mom then noticed that she was holding the envelope.

"You noticed that, huh? It was in the mailbox this morning, and it didn't have a return address."

"I noticed that you didn't open it."

"I didn't want to spy on you."

"Thanks."

…

"Well, time to make some eggs."

Her mom then walked into the kitchen, and sounds of pots clanging was soon heard.

Tomo then turned back to the envelope, and she noticed something. All that was written on it was her name, but she could recognize the handwriting. It was Yomi's, and she instantly knew due to all of the copying she did over the years of Yomi's homework.

She tore it open, and she pulled out the letter inside. Tomo held her breath, and she began to read.

_Dear Tomo, _

_I'm sorry about my reaction the other day. I just wasn't expecting you to come out and tell me that._

_I want to talk to you. Meet me at my house today at noon._

_Love Yomi_

The last part got her attention. "Love Yomi"? Tomo's heart skipped a beat.

Her mom then walked out with a plate of eggs.

"Here you go dear."

"Thanks Mom."

Tomo was in a hurry now, so she started to shovel the eggs into her mouth without thinking.

"Tomo! You'll choke that way!"

"*Gulp* Sorry Mom."

After finishing the plate, Tomo ran up to her room, got out of her pajamas, put on clean clothes, and ran out of her house. Nothing was going to stop her now.

* * *

Tomo walked up to Yomi's front door, incredibly nervous. She was surprised that Yomi actually decided to talk to her again. However, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

Yomi's mom answered it, and she let her in.

"Hello Tomo! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Hello Miss Mizuhara."

"Let me guess: you came over to see Yomi?"

"Yes."

"She's up in her room. I don't think she's busy, so go right on up."

"Thank you."

Tomo then slowly walked up the stairs, bracing herself for anything that could happen.

When Tomo got to Yomi's door, she knocked.

"Come in."

As she walked in, Yomi was sitting at the desk, looking out her window. Tomo closed the door.

"Thanks for coming, Tomo."

"Well, it's not like I was going to ignore you."

She sat down on Yomi's bed. Yomi turned the chair around to face her.

"I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you. It's just that...you surprised me. I didn't see it coming, and I didn't have a response to it."

"It's ok. I just figured that I should tell you soon, and that seemed like the perfect time to do it."

"I know. I think one reason I was so surprised was that no one, boy or girl, had ever done that to me."

"I guess. By the way, was there anything specific you wanted to tell me?"

Yomi stood up, and she looked down.

"No."

"Ok. Well...I guess I'm going to go now."

Tomo stood up, and she started to walk to the door. However, before she could open it, she felt Yomi grab her arm.

"Uh...Yomi? What are you-?"

Before she could finish, Yomi turned her around and cut her off by pressing her lips to Tomo's.

Tomo was initially in shock, but she soon relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Yomi, and she began to deepen the kiss.

Yomi, however, had one purpose behind the kiss: to discover if she liked it. And, almost immediately, she began to really enjoy it.

The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds, until the two ran out of breath. Now it was time for Tomo to get some answers.

"Ok...what was that for?"

"I've been confused since you told me your feelings, and not just confused about you, but also about my own feelings. So, I decided that I needed to see if I liked you or not."

"And this is how you decided to do it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok...and? What did you find out?"

Yomi smirked, and she answered with another kiss, which Tomo happily accepted.

They tried to make this kiss last longer, but to no avail. Both ran out of breath quicker than last time.

"So Yomi...does this mean we're together?"

"Definitely."

Tomo smile grew even wider.

"How about we go and get something to eat? I'll pay."

"Sure, I could go for some lunch."

Tomo started for the door, but she stopped when she realized that Yomi wasn't following her.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. I just have to do something really quick. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Ok. See you there."

As soon as Tomo left, Yomi walked to her closet.

"The coast is clear."

With this, Kaorin opened up her closet and walked out.

"So, I see you found your feelings."

"Yep. Thanks again."

"No problem. Just don't forget our deal."

"Got it. I'll grab something next time I'm over at Sakaki's house."

"Great!"

"Oh, and one more thing: Use the window to get out. I don't want any questions from my mom or Tomo."

"Got it."

Kaorin walked over to the window, opened it, and climbed out to the ledge. From there, it would be easy to get down.

"Good luck Yomi!"

"Thanks!"

Then, Kaorin closed the window, and she disappeared.

"All right. Time to go meet Tomo."

* * *

And there you go: one pairing. There will be another one soon, but I'll leave it up to you to guess.

Please review!


	6. The Car Ride

Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I'm not dead, I assure you...

Anyways...I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

The next day, everyone got woken up by phone calls from Chiyo. She asked everyone to come over to her house to discuss plans for a summer trip to her family's summer house. She even called Yukari, Nyamo, and Kaorin.

On the walk over to Chiyo's house, Sakaki was happy. She was going to see Maya in a little while, and she was off for a relaxing vacation.

However, about halfway there, she ran into Kagura. Well...Kagura ran into her.

"Sorry about that! I saw something on the ground as I was running, and I didn't see you in time."

"Uh...it's ok."

"You're going to Chiyo's place too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I walk with you?"

"...Sure."

* * *

Most of their walk was filled by Kagura telling Sakaki about her day so far.

However, that got interrupted by something that tugged at Sakaki's heartstrings: a trapped kitten.

It was a little gray cat, and it was stuck in a tree.

Sakaki freaked out, but she was surprised at what happened next: Kagura was already climbing the tree to help the poor cat.

She moved quickly, gracefully grabbing branch after branch. Sakaki couldn't help but notice her...cat-like agility.

However, once Kagura got up there and grabbed the helpless kitten, she realized that she had the same problem as the cat: she was stuck.

Sakaki noticed, and she had an idea.

"Kagura! Jump down! I'll catch you!"

Kagura didn't want to hurt her, but she trusted her. So, she held the kitten tight, and she jumped.

Sakaki caught her easily in a bridal-style hold, and Kagura was surprised.

"You really are strong, aren't you?"

Sakaki smiled, and she put Kagura down. Kagura then in turn put the kitten down, and the two then continued towards Chiyo's house.

* * *

Sakaki and Kagura were the first ones there. The former immediately went up to Chiyo's room and hugged Maya, while the latter sat down next to her.

Second to arrive was Osaka, who was still tired but very happy to be there. She sat down next to Mr. Tadakichi, and fell asleep using him as a pillow.

Next to arrive was Yukari and Nyamo. Yukari couldn't stop complaining, and it was getting on Nyamo's nerves.

"Seriously though, those people were crazy! They wouldn't get out of my way!"

"Yeah, but you drove like a crazy person _on a sidewalk_!"

"I only hit a couple of people. So what?"

Then, she stopped and noticed that Chiyo lived in a mansion.

"God, you really are bourgeois!"

Nyamo got angry.

"You've been here before! Don't you remember?"

Yukari looked angry, but she shut up and sat down.

Next up, Kaorin arrived. She sat down on Sakaki's other side, blushing the whole time.

Several minutes passed, and Tomo and Yomi had not arrived yet. Just as Chiyo was about to call them, however, they walked in. However, they were being careful not to show any signs of their new relationship.

Yukari then noticed that everybody was present, and she stood up.

"Ok! Time to go!"

Chiyo then bolted out the door before anyone could react. Kaorin knew exactly why.

"I guess _she_ won't be riding in the Yukarimobile!"

* * *

Sakaki and Kagura went in with Yukari, and Kaorin followed even though she already had bad memories of that horrible car.

Everybody else went with Nyamo. Chiyo and Osaka sat together in the middle, and Tomo and Yomi sat together in the back.

For the first few minutes, everybody was quiet. They were all looking out the window.

However, Tomo soon felt Yomi silently and carefully grab her hand. She smiled, and they held hands.

A few minutes later, Osaka yawned loudly, and she looked back. Tomo and Yomi tried to break away quickly to avoid suspicion, but to no avail.

"What are you two doing?"

The two looked at each other and blushed.

"NOTHING!"

"Really? I saw you two holding hands."

"NO WE WEREN'T!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

The new couple looked at the normally-airheaded girl. She was smarter then she looked. Yomi decided to speak up.

"Fine, you caught us. We were holding hands."

Nyamo was interested now, as was Chiyo, and the latter turned around to look at them.

"Why? Normally, the closest you get to each other is when you punch Tomo for insulting you."

They looked at each other again, and they silently agreed. Yomi turned to Osaka.

"We have something to confess: Tomo and I...well...we're dating."

Everyone in the car but the new lovers had their jaws drop, Nyamo being the most surprised.

"When did that happen?"

"A few days ago, when we all were at Magical Land, I confessed to Yomi on the Ferris Wheel. She didn't know what to think at first, but she had me come over yesterday, and she kissed me to decide if she was attracted to me. Sure enough, she was, and we are now going out."

Nyamo then freaked out everybody by busting out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I should have seen that coming! You two definitely seem like the "opposites attract" type!"

Tomo and Yomi blushed harder. However, Osaka had some questions.

"Isn't it weird that you're both girls?"

Nyamo stopped laughing. The elephant in the room (or car, in this case) had reared it's ugly head. Fortunately, Yomi had a response ready.

"A little, but so what? All that matters is how much we love each other."

"Ok, I see your point."

Chiyo had, by this point, sat back into her seat. She had no idea that girls could date. Such an idea never hit her. So, she decided to stay silent and contemplate it.

Soon, everything became peaceful again. However, Osaka looked over at Chiyo. The little genius looked out the window, a look of concentration on her face.

_I wonder what she's thinking.

* * *

_

I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter gets released, but I'm still working on it.

Please Review!


End file.
